Hot Chocolate
by iisayxjoann
Summary: It's almost Christmas...and I can't finish this summary. KakaIru story. Oneshot.


**WARNING: There is yaoi in this story. KakaIru one-shot story. A little bit of SasuNaru too. This story is not related to any ninja stuff like in the anime.**

'When you have a job, you can't get into any love affairs with the other staff members.' The high school teacher, Umino Iruka told himself this everyday on his way to work. But no

matter how many times he tried to tell himself this, his mind always drifts off to a certain man.

"Iruka-sensei!" a voice called, disrupting his thoughts. The young teach looked up to face his blonde student, Uzumaki Naruto. Although Naruto was the most troublesome child in his

class, Iruka admired him…and was also jealous of him.

The teacher admired the outgoing and persistent part of Naruto, but he was also jealous of the kid's relationship. Before Naruto and Sasuke were going out, Naruto asked Sasuke

out everyday, even if people kept discouraging him, he still pressed on. But now, the Uzumaki and the Uchiha were on a hot relationship…how the sensei wished he were in one too.

"Oi, sensei…since it's lunch, can me and Sasuke stay in class?" the blonde asked. Iruka sighed but nodded his head.

"But don't you two even think about doing something behind my back," Iruka added.

Naruto frowned and said, "Aw, you're just jealous because you can't get Kakashi-sensei to go out with you." He added a chuckle when his teacher grew bright red in

embarrassment.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF SOME CHILD-ISH RELATIONSHIP!" he said. It wasn't a very good argument. But just as he finished that sentence, the classroom door opened.

"Yo."

Kakashi walked in and went directly towards Iruka's desk. Then, he placed a bag on his desk. The brunette slowly removed the bag. It was hot…it was hot chocolate.

"You know, you don't need to bring me hot chocolate whenever it's cold," the teacher said. But Kakashi just smiled warmly as Iruka drank down the hot coco. The rest of the

lunch period, they ate in silence.

Thanks to that little scene during lunch, Iruka couldn't concentrate on teaching his class. He wanted to know why Kakashi always bought him hot chocolate during winters. He wanted

to know why he had feelings for a man who always reads love books. Lost in thought, Iruka dismissed the class early and stayed in the teacher's lounge doing paperwork.

--- On the way home ---

Kakashi hid behind a tree, waiting for his target to leave the school building. Finally, he spotted Iruka leave and he was even happier when he heard the Iruka's footsteps in the snow.

Kakashi waited until the brunette passed by the tree and then he followed him from behind.

"Hm, Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for a long time…" Iruka said to himself, "I wonder if they did it yet…" The teacher sighed and then said, "Aw, I wanna do it too!"

But then, he felt an arm resting around his neck.

"Iruka-sensei, I want to do it with you too…"

Blushing feverishly, Iruka turned around to find Kakashi. He blushed even harder now.

"Y-you do?" he asked to the smiling teacher.

Kakashi removed his arm and said, "Just kidding!" and laughed it off. Iruka laughed too…just to cover up the graphic picture he had in his mind.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow? Don't we have class tomorrow."

Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's quizzical expression and said, "Tomorrow is Christmas, and we don't have class."

Iruka looked dumbfounded, but it finally got his brain.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" he asked. Kakashi nodded. "Hnh, I totally forgot about it. So, I don't have plans tomorrow if I forgot."

Kakashi gave a big smile and said, "Ok. I'll pick you up around 8 PM tomorrow." Before Iruka had a chance to respond, Kakashi said, "It's a date!"

--- The Next Morning ---

RING RING RING RING.

The loud ringing of Iruka's alarm clock awoke the sensei, but than teacher's will to sleep was stronger, so he smashed his clock…like BAM! The slumbering brunette laid back in

bed, but suddenly got up again.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Date…I have a date. Date. Date. Date." The sensei said repeatedly. He scrambled to his feet and threw on some unmatched clothes.

He would have to change into something better for his date later on. But for now, he had to go gift shopping.

Because of the sudden date plans yesterday, Iruka has a hard time sleeping. He watched T.V. for almost the whole night and even forgot to turn it off. Just as he was on his way out,

the weather forecast said there was going to be light snow tonight and a chilly weather. And the first thing that came to his mind was hot chocolate.

--- Around the city somewhere ---

"I went to 23 freaking stores and I still can't find a single gift." Iruka said to himself.

"Then how about a kiss?" a shadow soon towered over the table Iruka was sitting at.

Iruka looked up, it was Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke was dressed really nice on a cold day like this. He wore a nice, long black coat with a light teal scarf and think black jeans. 'It's as if

he's on a date…'

"I'm a on date." The Uchiha said.

'I knew it!'

"If you're having trouble with the presents, then just give Kakashi-sensei a kiss."

Iruka sighed and said, "Maybe for you, it' ok…but definitely not for me." The sensei said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because - "

"Oi, Sasuke! Let's go!" The young Uchiha looked up and saw his blonde boyfriend holding two cups of hot chocolate. Sasuke got up and said, "Merry Christmas, Iruka Sensei.

And just kiss him."

Iruka left the café soon after his student. He went home empty handed with no gift. But he thought about what Sasuke said as he looked through his wardrobe. He wanted to copy

Sasuke's choice of clothes, but it would be embarrassing if a teacher copied his student. Instead, he picked out a black-gray scarf and wore a puffy beige coat. He was an hour

ready…yeah, he was as nervous as hell.

'It's 7:55 PM…' Iruka though as he looked out his apartment window.

He was waiting for over an hour, but finally after all that waiting, there was knock on the door.

Dressed in a black and white coat with a gray scarf was Iruka's date. Hot as fire, Hatake Kakashi strolled in the room.

"Um…are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-yeah! Let's go." Iruka replied. With that, they were off.

--- City ---

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked. He was following Kakashi around the crowded streets.

"This year, they set up a huge tree for Christmas. They're going to light it up tonight and a night parade is supposed to be there too. Kakashi said. Then, he grabbed Iruka's hand

and ran through the crowd.

The closer they got to the huge tree, the louder the music from the parade was. The crowd grew thicker as they pushed their way to the front.

"Looks like they didn't light up the tree yet." Kakashi said. "That's good. I'll go get some hot chocolate, so wait here."

Before Iruka could protest, Kakashi was already gone. Iruka could only enjoy the parade as he waited.

Within a few minutes, Kakashi returned with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here," he said and gave it to the brunette.

Iruka took a sip and asked, "Why do you always get hot chocolate for me?"

Kakashi took a sip from his own cup and said, "Actually, I don't really know."

"Ok…then, why did you take me here?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "Because I wanted to spend the first Christmas lighting with you." He looked at the blushing Iruka and held his hand. "And because I really like you…"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi.

"Me too…" came a small reply. 'For Christmas, I think I'll give him his present.'

As the two kissed, the Christmas tree lit up brightly and the snow slowly started drifting. It was as if the parade was on mute even though the band was still playing and people were

still marching.

'This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Christmas...'


End file.
